


Flirt Storm

by GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how young River gets her vortex manipulator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little bored and this happened. I saw a prompt - Jack and River in a bar together - and I thought that it may be a good idea. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

She was supposed to be doing some studying. However, she got bored and pulled on a dress and went to the local bar. She sometimes did when she got bored. It was the closest thing that she had to adventure these days.  

 

He had spotted her from across the bar. Well, rather more, heard her. He heard a soft warm chuckle, that somehow sounded full of flirt and innuendo. He snapped his head round to see where the sound was coming from and then he saw her. It was rather ironic, really. A woman like that, he was sure that most people would most definitely see her a mile away before actually hearing her. She would have stuck out in a crowd, like a black balloon amongst white ones. She had a head full of curls that draped onto her bare shoulders. Her eyes were a emerald green color. They were sparkling. Sparkling with amusement as well as mischief. Her skin was a pale brown color. Also, she had curves in all the right places if how the red dress she was wearing clung to her was any indication. 

She was definitely his type of woman! He stood of and sauntered to her, cutting through the crowd that surrounded her.  

"Your captain has arrived." He said as flirty as possible. He winked at her and added, "I can take you anywhere you like."  

She raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. As if to say, is that the best you have got. As if to challenge him.  

Jack smirked and moved closer to her.  

"I have plenty more from where that came from!" 

 

 

They had been sat there for an hour, just talking. Well rather more, just flirting. Melody – she would only give him a first name – was more remarkable closed up.She would not reveal much about herself and she would not fall into his hands like putty, like many other creatures did. He should not have liked that – the hard to get game; it was usually him who got to tease and taunt people. However, it was rather fun trying to keep up with Melody. It was fairly certain though, that he would not catch up. She was too fast. She'd probably leave him at the end of the night with a smirk and a hallucinogenic lipstick smeared over his lips. She seemed the sort. 

"We are two attractive people. How is about a bet? I bet you that I can get the phone number of the next person who enters."  

"Well, I could without even standing up. But even still, I am not a show dog or horse. I am not just going to show you what I can do out of boredom. I need an incentive." She said with a smirked. 

"Fine. Fine.  How about I give you a vortex manipulator if you win and if I win, I get one night with you."   
 

River tilted her head and glared at him. Jack had a death wish, didn’t he? He was rather pretty, she had to admit and the American accent was the cherry on top of the cake. If sje did not have someone, then she might have been going his way. Even though he had not even showed his face since she had gave him all her regenerations, her hearts still belonged to him.  "No. If you win, I might just kiss you. That is all you're getting though."   
 

He looked at her. As if her offer was unreasonable. As if he was going to dispute about it and demand more. However, he thought better of it and said "deal." 

 

It did not take too long for the next person to enter. Five minutes perhaps. It was a man. A man who seemed very out of place in a space bar, in Jack's opinion. It was like finding his new friend Melody, in a church. He was wearing tweed – it was the 5000 century – who wore tweed? He was rather lanky and thin. His hair was dark brown and flopped over his face to cover his eyes a bit. He was even wearing a bow tie. I mean, not Jack's usual type, but... well... he was cute.  

Before he could even comprehend chatting up the man, Melody was already in his arms, whispering into his ear. He chuckled and just as quickly as this has happened, the man left the bar and Melody saunter back with a sinful smirk upon her face.  

She waved a tissue swirled with numbers into his face. 

"I believe you promised me a vortex manipulator?" She said. Eyes full of mirth and voice full of gloat.  

"I... How am I supposed to get back home?" He asked as the impact of the words actually hit him. He had thought that he would win and that he would get a kiss... 

"I don't know. Quite frankly, I don't care. Now, vortex manipulator."  

Eventually, he conceded and gave her his vortex manipulator and in a swift, she had disappeared. 

 

 

River went into the TARDIS to the Doctor.  

"What was that all about?" He asked as she entered.  

"Why were you in a space bar?" She responded. 

"I asked first!" 

"Take me somewhere nice." She demanded and she closed the distance between them. She was trying to act nonchalant. She was trying to pretend that she was not completely and absolutely over the moon at his presence. She was trying to resist the urge of kissing him. It had been two years since she had last seen him. He had left her head a complete mess. There was an amazing man out there, who trusted her completely. He saw the light in her, when all she could see herself was the perpetual darkness. He had looked into her eyes wistfully … as if he actually cared for her. How was a girl not to fall for the man she was supposed to kill when he was so... so... she did not know the word and she doubt that she would ever find that one word other than Doctor that summed him up. 

"River Song, is this you beckoning me?" He asked trying to feign offense.  

"You took your time!" She exclaimed as he bopped her nose and spun around the console.  

"Sorry dear, the traffic was hell."  

 

 


End file.
